


Visiting Mjolnir

by Velvedere



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki POV, Scene From Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvedere/pseuds/Velvedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from the Thor movie from Loki's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Mjolnir

The desert is hot, but it is also very cold.

It is a place of extremes.

During the day, the searing heat can reach such temperatures to rival the realm of the fire giants. But at night, the same flat spread of sand and cloudless sky fills with such cold as to freeze water within rocks.

Fortunately, Loki isn’t bothered by the cold.

It’s night now, and he stands in the midst of so many oblivious humans, wondering how they cope. Many of them are wrapped in layers upon layers of protective garments, to the point not even their faces are visible.

Not just against the cold, but in paranoid defense against the thing around which they’ve built their camp.

It isn’t surprising. Humans have always feared what they don’t understand.

And understanding Mjolnir is quite beyond their ability.

The hammer that rightfully belongs to Thor fell to the landscape of this desert after Odin threw it out of Asgard, on the heels of Thor himself. Where it landed created an impact crater in the ground large enough to build a ship.

The humans were quick to notice, and immediately built walls and posted guards around the strange treasure until they could decide what to do with it.

As though they have any chance of knowing what Mjolnir truly is.

A few walls and armored humans aren’t enough to keep Loki out.

He stands at the floor of the crater, where the hammer lies still half buried in solid rock. The rock had most likely been sand at one point, but the power of Mjolnir’s impact warped and reformed it. Now it forms a base from which the hammer cannot be removed. None of these pathetic mortals have even the dream of a chance of being able to lift it.

Loki tilts his head, and eyes the weapon.

For as far as it’s traveled, the hammer shows no wear. Not like Thor, who has revealed the subtle influence and change of this realm battering itself upon him, no matter how he’s tried to deny it. Mjolnir’s metallic sheen bears no marks or chips. The handle is still intact. If he listens, Loki can hear the subtle hum of its radiant power, like the prickling heat of a fire on the edge of his senses.

He stands looking down upon it as a king might a lowly subject, as though it is within him to intimidate the object into submission.

Loki knows better. That isn’t how these sorts of things work.

But it couldn’t hurt, either.

Which is also why he doesn’t plead his case openly. Laying out his plan and intentions for the hammer to hear would make no difference. It already knows everything he would say. It has already made its decision. It is only Loki himself who remains unaware of the verdict.

But, in some small part of himself, he can hope.

The humans move on all around him, unaware of his presence. Avoiding his position through the subtle workings of magic. He has adopted a look of Earth wear in the unlikely event he’s discovered. Something light, and comfortable.

One can never be too careful.

Loki hesitates only a moment longer, then reaches out his hand, unable to deny the tiny sprint of his heart in the moment before his fingers close around Mjolnir’s smooth grip.

What will it be?

He tugs.

Once.

Twice.

His brows knot together in a scowl and he tries again. Harder. With both hands.

The hammer doesn’t budge.

There is only the sound of its hum.

Rage fills him with sudden, spiteful intensity. Will he be denied in this as in everything else? Will Mjolnir’s judgement of his worthiness lay along the same lines as Odin’s? Is he not doing the right thing? Everything he intends, is it not for Thor? For his benefit alone? Would Mjolnir think so little of its own wielder?

Loki gives up with an annoyed sigh, the flame of his anger just as quick to die. He lets go, and steps back, adjusting the folds of his Midgardian garb as a means of distraction.

Very well.

Mjolnir has made its decision.

He will continue on without its help.

Loki turns, and steps away, convinced the blow to his pride doesn’t sting.


End file.
